Destino o Casualidad?
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna Se convierten en amantes al compás... Hay algunas personas que creen en el destino, que las cosas pasan por algo, en cambio hay otras que creen en las casualidades de la vida... Y ustedes en que creen? Los invito a leer esta historia y a sacar sus conclusiones, seria obra del destino o simplemente una casualidad lo que unió a este par de extraños?


9:00pm

Centro de Londres

 _Ella iba caminando sola por la calle_

Iluminada por los faros de la calle y la luz de la luna, una castaña caminaba lentamente, mirando pensativa todo su alrededor, al ser viernes en la noche el centro de Londres se encontraba más que animado, había personas por doquier, familias saliendo a pasear, compañeros de trabajo, de estudio, amigos de toda la vida, _parejas_ , todos en compañía, excepto ella _._

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaban solos hacia las parejas que tenía más cerca, jóvenes, jóvenes adultos, adultos, abrazados, cogidos de las manos, incluso besándose a la luz de la luna y a la vista de todos.

Inconsciente se tomó el dije en forma de cruz que colgaba en su pecho, cerró los ojos.

 _Dios, ¿Por qué es tan complicado esto del amor?_

Conocer a esa persona especial, volverse amigos, _enamorarse_ y no solo eso, lograr que esa persona sienta lo mismo por ti, que corresponda tus sentimientos, eso es lo más difícil de todo.

 _Pensando "Dios, que complicado es esto del amor"_

Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que el semáforo cambiaba para el paso de los peatones, cruzó la calle aún metida en sus pensamientos, a sus 26años no había podido conocer a la persona indicada y a pesar de que eso a ella nunca le había afectado como a otras personas, no sabía porque últimamente pensaba en eso.

 _Se preguntó así misma cual habría sido el detalle_

 _Que seguro Cupido malinterpretó_

Trató de despejar sus pensamientos e ignorar todo por tan solo una noche, decidida se dirigió al local que llevaba unos meses visitando todos los viernes por la noche.

* * *

 _Él daba como cada noche vueltas en la cama_

Volvió a girar en su cama, esta vez con frustración, debía de ser una jodida broma, ya iban más de 2meses que le pasaba lo mismo, abrió los ojos y miró el techo, después desvió su mirada hacia su reloj, 8:30pm.

Se colocó el brazo sobre los ojos, estaba empezando a creer que no podía conciliar el sueño ya que a su cuerpo no le gustaba dormirse tan temprano.

 _¿Pero que le podía hacer?_

Estaba solo en su departamento, _solo_ , sin nadie a su lado con quien compartir su cama, podría estar en esos momentos en algún bar, pero no, prefería irse temprano a su casa ya que no era de los hombres que van a bares y se consiguen a una mujer para pasar la noche y ya.

No, lamentándolo mucho, él, _gracias a su padre,_ estaba chapado a la antigua, creía en el amor, en enamorarse de la persona indicada, creía en las casualidades que la vida le podía traer y estaba seguro que no sería en un bar.

Desistió de dormirse así que se levantó decidido a salir para poder despejar su mente, salió de la cama, prendió la radio y comenzó a vestirse.

* * *

 **-** Gracias Luna **-.** Agradeció con una sonrisa.

 **-** De nada Herm, sabes que eres de mis clientas favoritas **-.** Le guiñó el ojo, la castaña se rió **.-** ¿Nos vemos el viernes que viene? **-.** Le preguntó desviando su mirada a la entrada cuando divisó entrar a un pelinegro.

 **-** Claro **-.** Le contestó la castaña despidiéndose.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida mientras por su lado pasaba el pelinegro que Luna había divisado.

 **-** Hola Lu, ¿Qué tal tu día? **-.** Saludó.

 **-** Hola Harry **-.** Le sonrió **.-** No me quejo, ¿Y el tuyo?

 **-** Igual que siempre.

Luna lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras le preparaba la bebida caliente.

 **-** Vamos a creerte **-.** Le dijo divertida entregándole el vaso.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Contestó Harry sonriendo y después de pagarle se despidió.

* * *

Hermione se debatía sobre qué hacer a continuación, si seguir hasta el parque y sentarse un rato sintiendo la brisa nocturna o irse a su departamento, después de analizarlo mejor, decidió irse a su casa, el frío iba en aumento y ella no tenía la ropa adecuada para combatirlo.

Se dio media vuelta tomando la dirección contraria al joven pelinegro que pasó por su lado con dirección al parque.

* * *

 **-** ¿Ya cumplieron el año? **-.** Preguntó sorprendida **-.** Paso como rápido el tiempo, ¿No crees?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros pero una sonrisa de total felicidad iluminaba su rostro,

 **-** Puede que sí, pero estoy tan feliz a su lado que ni me doy cuenta **-.** Aseguró mientras revisaba la ropa que colgaba frente a ella.

Hermione que también revisaba la ropa sonrió al escucharla.

 **-** Sin duda Draco es tu hombre perfecto **-.** Le dijo mientras sacaba un pantalón y lo volvía a guardar.

 **-** Más que perfecto, créelo **-** Sacó una blusa, la detalló y después de arrugar la cara la volvió a meter **.-** Espero que no se te haya olvidado la reunión de mañana **-.** La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-** No, no se me ha olvidado Ginny, de todas maneras dudo mucho que tú dejaras que eso pasara **-.** Le respondió sonriendo ya que durante toda la semana Ginny se la estuvo recordando.

La pelirroja sonrió **.-** Solo quería asegurarme **-.** Se le acercó cogiéndola de la mano y comenzando a jalarla hacia la salida de la tienda **.-** Salgamos de aquí, no hay nada interesante, vamos a Victoria's, esta noche Draco y yo vamos a celebrar a lo grande nuestros 12meses de noviazgo **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza dejándose arrastrar por su amiga.

* * *

 **-** Aún no puedo creer que Ginny haya podido soportar tu humor durante 12meses **-.** Se burló Harry.

 **-** Cállate Potter, comienzo a creer porque sigues soltero **-.** Le gruñó.

 **-** Quizás soy muy quisquilloso en lo quiero en una mujer **-.** Se encogió de hombros.

 **-** ¿Qué te puedo decir? **-.** Suspiró **.-** Yo era así, tú lo sabes muy bien, hasta que apareció ésta loca pelirroja y puso mi mundo de cabeza.

Harry sonrió **.-** Que no te escuche llamarla loca.

 **-** Eso la vuelve _más_ loca **-.** Aseguró riéndose, Harry lo acompañó.

 **-** Creo que lo he podido comprobar.

 **-** Tú eres el único loco que es capaz de sacarla de sus casillas **-.** Aseguró el rubio.

 **-** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Joder a Ginny es muy divertido **-.** Sonrió burlón.

El rubio volvió a sonreír sin poder contenerse **.-** No te voy a negar que si tiene su parte divertida.

 **-** Ya sabía yo que también lo disfrutabas.

 **-** Por cierto, Ginny quiere que te recuerde de la reunión de mañana **-.** Le dijo de manera cansina.

 **-** Créeme que no se me olvida, toda la semana he recibido mensajes de ella.

 **-** No lo pongo en duda.

* * *

 _Sonó de pronto una canción romántica en la radio_

 _Quizás fue Michael Boulton quien metió el dedo en la llaga_

 **-** Claro, ódiame más **-.** Le habló a la radio cuando por esta comenzó a sonar una canción romántica.

Resopló apagándola, salió de su habitación tomando en el camino su abrigo negro, el frío a esas horas solía ser devastador.

* * *

 **-** Veo que esta vez vienes abrigada **-.** Comentó Luna al detallarla.

Hermione asintió **.-** Tengo planeado pasar un rato por el parque.

La rubia le entregó el vaso sonriente **.-** Así me gusta, ¿Quién sabe y encuentras a tu hombre perfecto ahí?

La castaña solo atinó a reírse, cogió su bebida y se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry abría la puerta justo en el momento en que una castaña salía, le cedió el paso sin prestar la más mínima atención ya que estaba leyendo un mensaje y por su parte, Hermione estaba pendiente de su bebida caliente.

 **-** Dime por favor que asistirás mañana a la dichosa reunión **-.** Fue como Harry _saludó_ a la rubia.

 **-** Pues claro que asistiré, ¿Quieres que Ginny me asesine? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

El pelinegro suspiró dramáticamente **.-** Solo quería asegurarme **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Hoy también pretendes pasar por el parque? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

La rubia se encogió de hombros después de entregarle la bebida **.-** Pensé que querías descansar por la reunión de mañana.

 **-** Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo **-.** Bebió un sorbo **.-** Nos vemos mañana Lu.

* * *

Hermione caminaba rodeando el parque disfrutando de la brisa fría sobre sus mejillas mientras se terminaba de beber su chocolate caliente y observaba como el humo salía por sus labios entreabiertos.

 _ **-**_ _Sabes muy bien que voy a asistir a la reunión, así que no entiendo cuál es tú insistencia_ _ **-.**_ _Se quejó._

 _La pelirroja observaba con detenimiento las prendas íntimas que tenía enfrente._

 _ **-**_ _Vamos Herm, tan solo quiero que tú también conozcas a la persona indicada, por eso mi insistencia, Draco invitó a unos amigos, ¿Qué sabes tú y uno de ellos es el hombre perfecto para ti?_

Las palabras de Ginny resonaron en su mente, ¿Sería posible eso?

A pesar de que creía en el destino, si no, ¿Por qué otra razón se conocieron Ginny y Draco? Dos personas totalmente opuestas, pero empezaba a creer que a ella no le resultaría tan fácil.

* * *

Botó en la basura el vaso vacío, siempre le duraba la mitad del trayecto, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminó despreocupadamente, sintiendo con placer el viento helado chocar contra su nariz y mejillas.

Si tan solo el tuviera la misma suerte que Draco, pero comenzaba a pensar que no sería muy pronto que conocería a la persona indicada, menos mal acababa de cumplir 26años, si no, en serio se preocuparía.

Pero entonces se acordaba de sus padres, que con tan solo 18años se habían casado, después de 3años de noviazgo, como le hubiese gustado tener la misma suerte que ellos, resopló frustrado.

 _Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido_

 _Y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos_

Alzó la mirada al detallar el pequeño puente que marcaba la mitad del parque, se dirigió hacia allá con la intención de recostarse en la baranda y observar el ojo de Londres a la distancia, iluminado con sus luces.

* * *

Como siempre sus pies lo dirigían al puente, se encaminó hasta el, le agradaba de sobremanera la vista que daba hacia la enorme rueda giratoria que a esas horas de la noche se encontraba totalmente iluminada.

* * *

Justo cuando comenzaba el pequeño ascenso del puente, por simple inercia, levantó la mirada topándose directamente con los ojos verdes más brillantes e intensos que había visto en su vida.

 _Él la miró, ella contestó con un suspiro_

 _Y el universo conspiró para abrazarlos_

Harry se quedó paralizado cuando sus ojos chocaron con unas gemas doradas, eran los ojos más brillantes y profundos que había visto alguna vez en otra mujer, eran bellísimos.

Como atraído por un imán comenzó a caminar acercándose lentamente, sin poder evitarlo su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

Hermione se había quedado al pie del puente como hipnotizada, observó como aquel hombre se acercaba hasta ella y no fue hasta que lo tuvo al frente y le sonrió que ella reaccionó, pero soltando un suspiro, el humo que salió por su boca la delató, se sonrojó pero sus mejillas ya sonrojadas por el frío lo ocultaron.

 **-** Harry Potter **-.** Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, presentarse.

Hermione tardó un segundo, pero sacó su mano del bolsillo tomando la de _Harry_ **.-** Hermione Granger.

Harry sonrió aún más ampliamente.

 **-** ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces tan sola a estas horas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, le soltó la mano dirigiéndose a la baranda, de pronto se sintió nerviosa por esa razón se alejó de Harry.

 **-** Solo quería dar un pequeño paseo a la luz de la luna **-.** Le respondió mirando con detenimiento el ojo.

Harry se posó a su lado a una distancia casi prudente ya que estaba cerca pero no la rozaba.

 **-** La vista resulta maravillosa, ¿No crees? **-.** Le preguntó mirando al frente.

A los lejos se podía observar la enorme rueda totalmente iluminada, resultaba un paisaje increíble, los árboles que los rodeaban eran alcanzados por el resplandor y el pequeño lago debajo del puente, ya completamente congelado reflejaba las luces, sobre todo la de la luna.

Hermione miró el perfil de Harry, iluminado por el resplandor de la luna y se le cortó la respiración, solo cuando Harry la miró, ella fue capaz de desviar su mirada otra vez al frente ya que se sintió apenada.

 **-** Sí, es maravillosa la vista **-.** Susurró cohibida.

Harry sonrió de medio lado al notar la reacción de la castaña.

 **-** _Hermione_ **-.** Pronunció su nombre, la castaña volteó a mirarlo, atraída por su voz **.-** ¿Sabes patinar?

* * *

 **-** Harry creo que no es buena idea **-.** Le dijo más nerviosa de lo que esperaba.

El pelinegro sonrió al verla **.-** Vamos, ¿Para donde se fue tu determinación? **.-** Le preguntó ayudándola a caminar hacia la entrada de la pista.

Hermione haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder por no perder el equilibrio y caerse, lo miró **.-** No es lo mismo patinar en cemento que en hielo, _Harry_ **-.** Insistió.

El pelinegro, adorando más y más la manera en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre no dejó que lo convenciera de retirarse, Hermione se apoyó de la valla en lo que Harry la traspasaba y pisaba el hielo, le extendió una mano.

 **-** Confía en mi **-.** Le pidió mirándola a los ojos **.-** Te prometo que no permitiré que te caigas.

Hermione no pudo negarse, se vio a si misma estirando la mano y cogiendo la de Harry antes de siquiera pensarlo.

 **-** Agárrate fuerte **-.** Le pidió **.-** Ya verás que no es tan difícil **-.** Animó **.-** Venga, poco a poco, no debería de ser tan complicado.

Hermione fue moviendo los pies, poco a poco y con cuidado de no caerse, Harry tenía razón, no era tan complicado, un poco más difícil al ser la pista de hielo, pero casi lo mismo, solo debía de mantener muy bien el equilibrio.

 **-** Lo estás logrando **-.** Le dijo Harry que poco a poco le fue soltando las manos hasta solo sostenerla de los dedos.

Hermione alzó la vista sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se encontraban rojas por el frío y uno que otro sonrojo pero eso Harry no tenía por qué saberlo.

 _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna_

 _Se convierten en amantes al compás_

Cuando se sintió con la suficiente seguridad le soltó las manos a Harry y se deslizó sobre el hielo sola, sin la ayuda masculina.

Se dio cuenta que Harry estaba patinando hacia atrás ya que en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima, su rostro era adornado por una espléndida sonrisa.

Hermione se dio cuenta que el pelinegro dominaba completamente el patinar sobre hielo.

 **-** Sabes patinar **-.** Afirmó.

 **-** Mi mamá ama patinar sobre hielo así que he venido para acá desde que tengo memoria **-.** Le explicó **.-** Aún sigo viniendo.

 **-** Usaste eso a tu favor **-.** Le recriminó pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Estás patinando sola, no te tengo tomada de la mano, si en verdad lo usé a mi favor, no veo en que me pudo servir.

 **-** Buen punto **-.** Admitió la castaña que poco a poco iba agarrando más y más confianza al patinar.

 **-** ¡Cuidado! **-.** Gritó Harry justo cuando una pareja pasaba a gran velocidad sin ver a Hermione, no la tropezaron pero pasaron tan cerca de ella que la castaña perdió el equilibrio y si no es por Harry que actuó de manera rápida, se hubiera caído.

Hermione alzó la cabeza cuando sintió las manos de Harry sostenerla de la cintura, se enderezó quedando su frente a la altura del mentón del pelinegro, tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, estos brillaban mientras la escrutaban.

Harry por su parte la sostuvo con firmeza de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tomó la mano a Hermione dejándolas a la altura de sus caras.

 **-** Relájate **-.** Le susurró **.-** Déjate llevar.

 _De esa extraña melodía,_

 _Que algunos llaman destino_

 _Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_

Hermione respiró profundo antes de dejarse guiar por Harry, siguió sus lentos movimientos sobre el hielo hipnotizada por su mirada, por su presencia, por todo lo que la esencia masculina de Harry Potter desprendía.

Sonrió al cabo de unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban bailando sobre el hielo, agarró con más firmeza la camisa de Harry comenzando a moverse con el ritmo que él le imponía.

* * *

Duraron casi una hora en la pista de hielo, cuando decidieron que no podían soportar por mucho más tiempo el frío que estaba haciendo se fueron de regreso al parque, caminaron hasta un pequeño puesto de una señora que vendía chocolate caliente, Harry compró dos y de ahí se sentaron en uno de los asientos que habían vacíos.

 **-** ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero tengo carro **-.** Le sonrió al captar su intención.

 **-** Tenía que intentarlo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, en lo que se bebían el chocolate, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

 **-** ¿Sera que… **-.** Se sonrojó ligeramente **.-** ¿Estas ocupada mañana? **-.** Se atrevió a preguntarle.

Hermione se mordió el labio **.-** Tengo un compromiso con una amiga.

Harry suspiró **.-** Yo también, digo, tengo un compromiso con un amigo **-.** Se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de ver a Hermione **.-** Pero es que en serio quiero salir contigo.

Hermione se sonrojó por la manera tan intensa que Harry la miró y así como ella se dio cuenta del sonrojo que él tuvo, Harry también supo que ella se había sonrojado.

 **-** Tengo que asistir a la dichosa reunión, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que quedar todo el día **-.** Indicó.

Harry sonrió captando la indirecta **.-** ¿Qué te parece cenar mañana en la noche conmigo, _Hermione?_

 **-** Acepto cenar contigo mañana en la noche, _Harry._

 **-** ¿Me vas a dejar la molestia de pasarte buscando en tu casa? **-.** Mas que pregunta, se lo pidió.

 **-** No tengo ningún problema con eso **-.** Aceptó.

Después de que Hermione le indicara la dirección de su departamento y quedaran en que Harry la pasaría buscando a las 8pm, la acompañó hasta donde había estacionado su carro, se despidieron y solo cuando Hermione se alejó del lugar fue que Harry caminó hacia su carro, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin llegas! **-.** Lo recibió Draco.

 **-** Gracias, ya sabía yo que mi presencia es muy importante.

Draco rodó los ojos **.-** Tan solo busca a Ginny para que te vea antes de que empiece a maquinar cual pueda ser la mejor manera de matarte.

Harry se rió **.-** Tan solo llegue un poco tarde, además, es una reunión no…

 **-** Te recomiendo que no continúes esa frase **-.** Sugirió Draco interrumpiéndolo **.-** Ron hizo un comentario parecido a ese y bueno, no creo que quieras saber cuál fue la reacción de Ginny.

 **-** Mejor voy a buscarla **-.** Decidió comenzando a alejarse.

 **-** ¡Después que la encuentres te devuelves Potter! **-.** Le gritó el rubio.

Harry solo asintió y le alzó el pulgar.

Comenzó a caminar por la estancia observando todo a su alrededor buscando una cabellera larga de color rojo.

 **-** ¡Harry amigo! **-.** Ron lo agarró por el cuello.

 **-** Hey **-.** Saludó a Neville a Dean y a Seamus que estaban junto al pelirrojo.

 **-** Tú eres el hombre perfecto **-.** Comenzó Dean.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Exclamó Ron **.-** No creo, no parece del tipo de Harry.

 **-** Yo creo que sí parece del tipo de Harry **-.** Insistió Neville.

 **-** Harry no la ha visto así que no pueden decir si es o no de su tipo **-.** Siguió Seamus.

 **-** Ya basta, ¿De qué rayos están hablando? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

Ron le volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros, esta vez atrayéndolo a él **.-** Se trata de una amiga de Ginny que no conocíamos.

 **-** Ron dijo que en cuanto Ginny se aleje de ella, se le va a acercar **-.** Apuntó Seamus.

 **-** Yo creo que no se atreve, además la chica se ve que no es de las fáciles **-.** Siguió Neville.

 **-** Yo creo que termina mandando a volar al Weasley **-.** Finalizó Dean riendo.

Harry se zafó del brazo del pelirrojo **.-** ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

 **-** Neville e incluso el mismísimo Draco insisten que es tu tipo **-.** Dijo Seamus.

 **-** Y quien mejores que ellos dos para que digan eso **-.** Continuó Dean **.-** Son los que mejor te conocen.

 **-** Ya, pero yo la vi primero, así que yo tengo el derecho de ir primero con ella **-.** Insistió Ron.

 **-** Aquí no se trata de quien la vio primero Ron, se trata de a quien ella le preste atención **-.** Razonó Neville.

 **-** ¿Se saben si acaso el nombre de la chica? **-.** Preguntó ya hastiado Harry.

Ron negó **.-** Ginny es una bruja, no ha querido presentármela.

 **-** Es bellísima, eso si te lo podemos asegurar **-.** Le dijo Dean.

 **-** Es castaña.

Eso llamó la atención de Harry **.-** ¿Le vieron el color de los ojos?

 **-** Creo que los tiene marrones o algo así **-.** Dijo Neville.

 **-** ¿Dónde está? **-.** Exigió.

 **-** No se ha despejado de Ginny ni de Luna desde que llegó **-.** Le dijo Neville antes de señalarle un punto detrás de él.

Harry se volteó con el corazón solo un poco acelerado, primero divisó a Ginny y su larga cabellera rojiza, luego la larga cabellera rubia de Luna y por último la vio, de perfil, se reía mientras hablaba con las chicas.

Harry sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella atraído como un imán.

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin llegas Potter! **-.** Exclamó Ginny que lo vio acercarse.

Lo abrazó y Harry se lo devolvió sin dejar de mirar a Hermione que ya lo había ubicado después del grito de Ginny.

 **-** Hola Lu **-.** Saludó a la rubia antes de ponerse delante de la castaña.

 **-** Hola Hermione **-.** La saludó sonriendo.

La castaña aún ni podía creer que él estuviera ahí.

 **-** Hola Harry **-.** Lo saludó igual sonriendo.

Luna y Ginny se miraron confundidos.

 **-** Tenía planeado presentarlos pero creo que se me adelantaron solo que no entiendo **-.** Dijo Ginny.

 **-** ¡Oh! **-.** Exclamó Luna **.-** ¡Yo si entiendo! **-.** Todos la miraron **.-** ¡Harry es el hombre que Hermione conoció ayer! **-.** Finalizó sonriente.

Hermione se rió **.-** Si Luna, Harry es el hombre que conocí ayer en el parque **-.** Confirmó.

 **-** Definitivamente esto es obra del destino **-.** Dijo Ginny.

 **-** ¿Destino? **-.** Dudó Luna **.-** ¡Es una casualidad! ¿Sabes cuantas veces Harry y Hermione pasaron uno al lado del otro en la tienda y nunca se vieron? ¡Yo misma los veía! **-.** Exclamó.

 **-** Casualidad es que asistamos a la misma fiesta **-.** Dijo Harry **.-** Es demasiada casualidad que Hermione las conozca **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Pues resulta que conozco a Hermione de hace unos 5años más o menos **-.** Explicó la pelirroja.

 **-** Y yo la conozco de la tienda, Hermione es clienta frecuente, al igual que tú **-.** Le dijo a Harry.

 **-** Así que el amigo con el que tenías el compromiso es Draco **-.** Dedujo la castaña.

 **-** Y tú amiga es Ginny **-.** Sonrió Harry, feliz en su interior de que estuviera pasando eso.

 **-** Ash que fastidiosoes **-.** Dijo Ginny cuando vio que Ron se acercaba **.-** Hermione **-.** La llamó **.-** Él es mi hermano Ron **-.** Lo presento cuando este hubo llegado **.-** Ron ella es Hermione, listo, puedes retirarte, Hermione y Harry quieren hablar **-.** Lo empujó alejándolo de ahí, Luna les sonrió antes de alejarse también.

 **-** ¿Siempre ha sido así? **-.** Le preguntó Harry sonriendo refiriéndose a Ginny.

 **-** Desde que la conozco, si **-.** Le contestó sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Nuestra cita sigue en pie? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** La he estado esperando desde anoche **-.** Le confesó mirándolo con los ojos brillantes **.-** Y ahora que la nombras, te cuento que vine sin mi carro.

 **-** Eso me incita a secuestrarte en cualquier momento **-.** Le sonrió **.-** ¿Estaría bien perdernos de repente? **-.** Sugirió.

Hermione se rió **.-** No sería del todo malo, pero creo que Ginny no se lo tomaría muy bien.

 **-** Ginny parece más que contenta de que nos conozcamos **-.** Alzó la mirada encontrándose con Ginny junto a Draco a lo lejos, la pelirroja les sonrió alzando los pulgares **.-** ¿No te parece? **-.** Le preguntó divertido.

 **-** Una hora **-.** Decidió Hermione.

 **-** Está bien, si iba a esperar todas estas horas hasta las 8 no hay problema que espere una hora.

Después de charlar un rato, se separaron, Hermione se fue con las chicas y Harry con los hombres ya que Draco estaba con ellos.

 **-** Draco y Neville tenían razón, Hermione es tu tipo **-.** Aseguró Dean cuando Harry llegó.

 **-** No es solo eso **-.** Dijo Harry **.-** ¿Te acuerdas del mensaje que te envié? **-.** Preguntó a Draco **.-** ¿De la chica que conocí anoche?

El rubio asintió **.-** Se trata de Hermione, Ginny me contó.

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso de que la conociste anoche? **-.** Inquirió Ron.

 **-** Anoche cuando estaba caminando por el parque, conocí a Hermione **-.** Sonrió **.-** Ella estaba recorriéndolo y nos encontramos en el puente, de ahí la lleve a patinar y después cada uno se marchó pero ya la había invitado a una cita esta noche.

 **-** ¿Insistes en que la viste primero Ron? **-.** Le preguntó burlón Dean, el pelirrojo resopló.

 **-** ¿Y? **-.** Inquirió Draco conociendo a Harry **.-** ¿Cuándo se marchan?

 **-** Más tarde **-.** Le aclaró **.-** ¿Quieres acaso que Ginny me mate?

Draco se encogió de hombros **.-** Déjame decirte que está súper feliz que ustedes se conozcan.

 **-** Ya, pero igual no creo que sea buena que nos marchemos tan rápido.

* * *

Ginny la miró incrédula.

 **-** ¡Te hubieses ido de una vez! **-.** Exclamó **.-** No me hubiese importado **-.** Admitió.

 **-** Ya no importa **-.** La calmó **.-** De todas maneras una hora no es nada con esperar hasta las 8.

 **-** ¿Y ya sabes para donde te va a llevar? **-.** Le preguntó Luna.

 **-** No, no me lo dijo anoche y no creo que me lo diga.

 **-** Harry es muy misterioso **-.** Dijo Ginny.

 **-** Aunque espero que no sea muy elegante **-.** Dijo mirándose.

 **-** No creo **-.** Casi aseguró Luna.

* * *

 **-** Está bellísimo **-.** Exclamó Hermione observando el restaurant.

Harry sonrió corriéndole la silla **.-** Algo me decía que te iba a gustar.

La había llevado a un restaurant nuevo y moderno que tenía poco de haber abierto en el centro de Londres, pero a pesar de ser sencillo era uno de las más caros sin ser un restaurante muy elegante, lo que más resaltaba del lugar, aparte de su estructura, era el tremendo ventanal que tenía en el segundo piso por donde se podía apreciar una increíble vista de la capital.

Estaba ubicado justo en el medio ya que de un lado se podía apreciar con claridad la majestuosidad del BigBen y por el otro lado, la maravillosa vista del Ojo de Londres en todo su esplendor, justo de ese lado Harry había escogido la mesa.

 **-** ¿Te gusta la vista? **-.** Le preguntó Harry cuando la vio mirando hacia el Ojo.

Hermione volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro **.-** _Me encanta._

El camarero llegó tomándoles la orden, después de hacerlo se marchó dejándolos solos nuevamente, Harry y Hermione se enfrascaron en una charla que no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando les llevaron la comida.

Disfrutaron de la cena, de la charla, de la compañía de ambos, tanto así que las horas se les fueron volando, y cuando vinieron a darse cuenta, ya Harry dejaba a Hermione en la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

 **-** ¿Aceptas pasar _todo_ el día de mañana conmigo? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo coqueto.

Hermione se rió **.-** ¿A dónde planeas secuestrarme? **-.** Inquirió.

Harry sonrió **.-** Normalmente el secuestrador no le dice a la víctima a donde las llevan.

 **-** ¿A qué hora te espero?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron **.-** A las 8am paso buscándote.

 **-** ¿Tan temprano? **-.** Preguntó alzando una ceja.

 **-** Te recomiendo acostarte a dormir en cuanto entres a tu departamento **-.** Sugirió sonriente, estiró la mano sin poderlo evitar pasándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Hermione estaba sobre un escalón quedando casi a la altura de Harry, alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

 **-** Harry **-.** Lo llamó, el pelinegro la miró antes de acercarse un poco, Hermione aprovechó eso y justo cuando quedaba frente a ella, lo agarró de la camisa acercándolo a su rostro en lo que ella misma se inclinaba y besaba sus labios.

Harry se sorprendió al principio, no pensó que ella lo besaría, pero dejando atrás la impresión le correspondió el beso a los segundos, la tomó de la cintura profundizándolo.

Hermione le pasó las manos por el cuello atrayéndolo más, pegando un poco sus cuerpos, se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, estaban agitados, el beso había sido avasallador.

Harry le sonrió de lado **.-** Esto me deja en claro lo mucho que te gustó la cita.

Hermione sonrió coqueta acariciándole el cabello de la nuca **.-** Ni te imaginas cuanto **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios **.-** Y no solo me gustó la cita **-.** Terminó volviéndolo a besar, pero esta vez más despacio, Harry le respondió de la misma manera y a pesar de eso, este beso resultó más increíble que el anterior.

Hermione se separó lentamente de sus labios **.-** Nos vemos mañana **-.** Le susurró antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al edificio.

Harry solo sonrió mirándola marcharse.

* * *

8meses Después…

Harry y Hermione se encontraban bailando una suave melodía en la pista poco iluminada del salón dándole un toque romántico, Harry tenia sujeta a Hermione de la cintura con las dos manos mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello apoyando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de él.

Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde aquel día y seis desde que habían empezado a salir oficialmente para alegría de todos sus amigos, justo en este momento se encontraban en una ''pequeña'' fiesta que había organizado Ginny para celebrar su compromiso con Draco.

 _Y él le preguntó al oído_

 _"Mi amor, ¿Dónde estabas?_

 _Durante todo el tiempo que yo tanto te busqué"_

Harry bailaba lentamente, adoraba tener a Hermione así, a su lado, abrazándola, sintiendo su calor, su olor, se sentía abrumado por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir en tan poco tiempo.

Movió un poco su cabeza hasta rozarle el oído con los labios.

 **-** ¿Dónde habías estado durante todo este tiempo? **-.** Le susurró

 _Ella le contestó_

 _"Lo_ _siento_ _, es que estuve ocupada,_

 _Aunque_ _para serte sincera, ahora no entiendo en que''_

Hermione se estremeció al escucharle susurrarle de esa manera tan seductora, lo agarró con más fuerza de la nuca antes de responderle de la misma manera.

 **-** Estuve ocupada **-.** Le susurró **.-** Aunque no entiendo en que.

Harry se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, se perdió en ellos sin poderlo evitar e inclinándose un poco, la besó.

 _La noche se hizo día, pero no se fue la luna_

 _Se quedó a verlos apoyada_

 _En el hombro del sol_

Al caer la noche se retiraron de la fiesta casi a escondidas, se fueron con dirección al departamento del moreno, el cual Hermione ya conocía de memoria.

Entraron sin saber exactamente como ya que ambos estaban entretenidos en devorarle los labios al otro.

 _Y cuando llegue la noche,_

 _Yo sellaré su pasión_

Entraron a trompicones al cuarto mientras se iban desnudando con torpeza ya que estaban reacios a separar sus labios.

Harry tumbó a Hermione sobre la cama y la observó, la pequeña prenda interior era lo único que cubría el cuerpo de la castaña, él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Se abalanzó sobre ella atacando sus labios con vehemencia, reclamándolos _suyos,_ Hermione le respondió de la misma manera atrayéndolo con fuerza de la nuca.

 _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna_

 _Se convierten en amantes al compás_

 _De esa extraña melodía_

Harry la besó en el preciso momento en que la hizo suya, Hermione ahogó el gemido en su boca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Harry aprovechó eso para besarle el cuello.

Comenzó a moverse, volviendo las estocadas precisas y profundas, Hermione gemía en su oído, en una súplica silenciosa y Harry siempre respondía a su suplica dándole cuanto ella le pedía y _más_.

 _Que algunos llaman destino_

 _Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_

La besó acallando su grito cuando la sintió llegar al orgasmo, dos estocadas más y se derramó con fuerza dentro de ella.

Se besaron despacio en lo que se recuperaban, Harry salió lentamente de Hermione recostándose a su lado atrayéndola a él, la castaña apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino montando una pierna sobre la cadera de Harry.

 **-** Eres la mejor _casualidad_ que me ha podido pasar en la vida Hermione **-.** Le dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

Hermione en cambio le pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre el pecho.

 **-** Y tú eres el mejor regalo que el _destino_ pudo colocar en mi camino **-.** Se alzó un poco besándole los labios antes de volverse a acomodar para quedarse dormida.

* * *

 _Y bailan_

 _Sin que les importe nada, que suceda alrededor_

El salón de fiestas del hotel más prestigioso de Londres se encontraba adornado completamente con mesas y sillas dispuestas para todos los invitados que asistieron a esta gran celebración.

La pista de baile estaba un poco despejada ya que solamente se encontraban muy pocas parejas muy cariñosamente abrazadas mientras bailaban al son de una melodía lenta y romántica, incluso había una pareja que cada cierto tiempo se entregaban besos, inconscientes que a pesar de que la pista se encontraba poco iluminada eran observados desde lejos por dos pares de ojos.

La rubia bebió de su copa sin apartar la mirada de sus amigos.

 **-** No es por nada **-.** Comenzó **.-** ¿Pero no se supone que la atención de todos los invitados debería de estar centradas en ustedes?

Ginny al igual que la rubia veía con detalle a la pareja en la pista de baile, se encogió de hombros al escuchar a su amiga.

 **-** Creo que ya llamamos demasiado la atención durante la ceremonia, ¿No crees? **-.** Sonrió **.-** Los reporteros me tenían mareada con los flash y las preguntas **-.** Bebió de su copa **.-** Si te soy sincera ya estoy cansada de toda la atención que recibimos después de anunciar nuestro compromiso.

La rubia se rió **.-** Era justamente lo que pasaría cuando el mundo entero se enterara de que el joven, apuesto, rico y arrogante gran empresario Draco Malfoy contrajo matrimonio con una joven y hermosa modelo **-.** Citó Luna lo que había salido en los periódicos, la pelirroja se rió.

 **-** No me quiero imaginar lo que pase cuando Harry y Hermione se comprometan **-.** Suspiró **.-** Me apiado de ella.

La rubia la miró **.-** ¿Qué te hace pensar que se van a comprometer? **-.** Le preguntó reteniendo una sonrisa.

La ahora Malfoy bufó **.-** Por favor Lu, tú más que nadie debe de saber los planes que tiene Harry y está más que claro que uno de ellos es pedirle matrimonio, pero es que se ven tan bellos juntos.

Luna volvió a mirarlos justo cuando se volvían a besar en plena pista de baile, suspiró.

 **-** No solo yo, seguro Draco también sabe acerca de los planes de Harry **-.** Sugirió.

 **-** Obvio que sabe los planes de Harry pero créeme que haga lo que haga, Draco no me va a decir absolutamente nada **-.** Ginny la miró **.-** He intentado de _todo_.

Luna sonrió **.-** Sé por dónde vienes Ginny y si es que sé algo, tampoco puedo decírtelo.

 _Y bailan_

 _Y la gente que les miran va creyendo en el amor_

La pelirroja bufó, ya se lo imaginaba, Luna por su parte desvió su mirada hacia cierto pelinegro que desde hace unos meses, para ser sincera, desde que se dio cuenta que el amor verdadero existe ya que este es el que había unido a Harry y a Hermione, había empezado a sentir ciertas cosas pero parece que para ella no sería tan fácil, según sus amigas Neville se siente atraída por ella y no es que dudara del hombre, pero es que si realmente era verdad, ¿Por qué no había empezado a mover sus fichas?

Ginny se fijó hacia donde miraba su amiga, sonrió.

 **-** Primero Draco y yo, segundo Harry y Hermione, ¿Para cuándo Neville y tú?

La rubia suspiró **.-** No tengo la menor idea.

Ginny iba a contestarle, pero prefirió quedarse callada cuando divisó como Neville, después de darse cuenta como Luna lo veía, se estaba acercando hacia ellas.

 **-** ¿Te molesta si te robo a Luna? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza **.-** Ya va siendo tiempo que busque a Draco, ver como Harry y Hermione bailan de esa manera me está dando un poco de envida, de la sana claro está, así que buscaré a mi esposo para apabullarlos en la pista.

Neville no pudo evitar reírse cuando Ginny se marchó, miró a Luna y le extendió la mano, la rubia se la agarró.

 **-** Ciertamente yo también he estado sintiendo un poco de envidia **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Aunque es algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta que al igual que ellos, también puedo sacar a bailar a una hermosa mujer **-.** Luna se sonrojó y Neville se le acercó mas **.-** Incluso besarla **-.** Le susurró **.-** ¿Aceptas?

Luna sonrió asintiendo así que se encaminó con Neville a la pista de baile.

* * *

Raramente se sentía nervioso, ni siquiera le había pasado el día en que conoció a Hermione, ese día solo pudo pensar en ella, en sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, en definitiva era la mujer perfecta, la que estuvo buscando inconsciente todo ese tiempo.

Solo con pensar en ella se le olvidaba todo lo demás, así que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo lo correcto, a fin de cuentas, se amaban, no podía equivocarse, Hermione era suya y él de ella, por esa razón tenía que dejarlo más en claro.

La miró, ella miraba hacia el ojo de Londres, sonrió sin poder evitarlo ya que se acordó del día en que la conoció, sintió un dejavu.

 **-** Hermione **-.** La llamo, ella giro a verlo y al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba apoyando una rodilla en el piso, le prestó mas atención sorprendiéndose **.-** ¿Quieres casarte con este extraño que se cruzó en tu camino por arte del destino hace dos años? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo, asintió acercándose a Harry, este se levantó abrazándola para después besarla.

 **-** Sí, quiero casarme contigo, acepto con gusto esa casualidad que tuvimos al toparnos justamente en este lugar **-.** Le sonrió cuando le colocó el anillo **.-** Te amo Harry Potter.

 **-** Y yo te amo a ti, Hermione Granger **-.** Y la besó para sellar su compromiso.

 _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna_

 _Se convierten en amantes al compás_

Harry la volvió a llevar a la pista de hielo, esta vez Hermione entro sin ningún problema, después de aquel día, todos los años la visitaban en la misma fecha.

Y a Hermione le gustó más de lo que creía, realmente disfrutaba patinar y sentir la brisa fría darle en las mejillas.

 _De esa extraña melodía_

 _Que algunos llaman destino_

 _Y otros prefieren llamar casualidad_

Harry la seguía por toda la pista hasta que se acercó a ella dándole un beso, Hermione lo agarro de la nuca y él pasó sus manos por su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo antes de empezar a moverse lentamente, _como la primera vez._

* * *

Unos pocos días después…

Se pudo observar a una mujer, posiblemente cierta pelirroja totalmente cubierta con un largo abrigo, una pashmina sobre la cabeza tapándole su melena _rojiza_ y unos lentes oscuros saliendo de un enorme edificio, que pertenece a una línea famosa de revistas y periódicos el cual curiosamente al día siguiente publicaba en sus primera plana.

 _ **Noticias de Último Momento:**_ _Se confirma mediante una fuente totalmente segura que el joven, rico y apuesto empresario Harry Potter, socio del también joven empresario Draco Malfoy, se ha comprometido con Hermione Granger, una misteriosa chica que llegó en un momento inesperado en su vida, algunos dicen que apareció de casualidad, otros dicen que fue cosa del destino, ya que ahora, después de más de un año de noviazgo por fin se comprometieron para así sellar su historia de amor de una vez por todas y para toda la eternidad._

* * *

Dejen sus reviews :D

PD: Me declaro total adicta a la canción.


End file.
